


How It All Started

by CommanderGay



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Pure Smut, Smut, did i mention smut, i need to bathe in holy water, its literally all smut, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderGay/pseuds/CommanderGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa and Clarke meet at the club, get super drunk and Clarke brings Lexa home.</p><p>~</p><p>This is written off of my fanfic Love Is Strong (Army Strong) but where they did actually meet at the club (and fuck). This comes in where I didn't write their first sex scene so I hope you dirty hoes enjoy it. Make sure to check out my ongoing fanfic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	How It All Started

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I don't know how other fic writers finish their fics so damn fast. This look way longer than I expected it too (basically 6 hours gtfo) I don't know how the fuck you guys do it I get distracted and need to take breaks for my dirty fucking mind to relax. But this actually ended up being longer than I meant anyway sooooo I'll use that as an excuse.

Lexa has no idea how they got to what she guesses is Clarke's apartment, but after drunkenly climbing a flight of stairs and sucking on the back of Clarke's neck as she fumbled to unlock the front door, they find themselves barely inside before Lexa is pinning Clarke to the wall and kissing her hungrily. They had completely bypassed closed-mouth kissing and went straight for the jackpot, tongues fighting each other to get the upper hand. Clarke lets out a moan when Lexa bites down on her bottom lip and starts pulling them toward her room. At the first door they hit, Lexa opens it and starts pushing them in.

Clarke stops and pulls their lips apart to speak, breathing heavily. "Not this one. This is my roommate's room." And she locks back onto Lexa's lips as she pushes her past the living room and down the hall until they reach her bedroom.

They barely get into the room when Lexa's hands are under Clarke's blouse, feeling the oh-so-soft skin covering her ribs. Clarke shivers under her cold touch and moans into Lexa's mouth. She brings her hands above her head and Lexa takes that as her queue to pull said blouse off. Lexa discards the article somewhere to the side of the room and pushes Clarke further into the room.

When the back of Clarke's knees hit the bed, she's forced to sit on the covers and Lexa leans down to make sure their lips do not disconnect from their wet kiss. (Also because she almost falls herself) Clarke's hands are fumbling with the buttons on Lexa's white button up and finally (and reluctantly) Lexa pulls away and focuses on them as well. Clarke gives up when she can barely tell which buttons are undone and which aren't and focuses on a much bigger button that her blurry vision can actually home in on.

Lexa manages to rid herself of her shirt at the same time as Clarke finally releases the button on Lexa's black skinny jeans. Clarke stands up from the bed uncoordinatedly and grabs the hem of Lexa's black tank top and pulls it up and over the brunette's head, stumbling into said girl and almost throwing them both to the floor. Clarke's laugh is cut off by Lexa's mouth pressing onto hers again. Clarke unzips Lexa's pants and sits back onto the bed to tug them down to her knees. Lexa kicks her shoes and socks off and they go flying in different directions before she starts hopping on one foot to try and pull her skinnies off.

Clarke pulls her onto the bed and they struggle much less to strip her of the garment. Clarke swings her leg over Lexa and their kissing is back. Clarke's tongue explores the cave of Lexa's mouth and Lexa can taste the vodka she drank so much of tonight along with the faint taste of strawberries. Her hands warm up from their time in the cold January air outside against Clarke's bare back and feels every shiver and muscle twitch she earns from the girl on top of her.

Lexa flips them over, climbing on top of Clarke and breaks their kiss to leave a chain of sloppy ones along her jaw and to her neck. She bites at Clarke's neck; Clarke's yelp fades into a moan when Lexa soothes the spot with her tongue as she lightly sucks and kisses it. Clarke's hips are already starting to move on their own accord and Lexa presses her own hips down into her to help her while she focuses on other spots for now.

Clarke brings her hands to Lexa's back and unhooks her bra and Lexa pulls herself up so she can take it off before bringing her mouth to Clarke's neck, changing to the other side; Clarke tilts her head to the side to give her more access. Lexa snakes her hand underneath Clarke to get at the clasp of her bra and Clarke arches her back to allow her. Swiftly and one-handed, she pops it off and throws it to the side.

She kisses Clarke's lips roughly as her hand lightly runs along Clarke's jawline, down her neck, across her collarbone, and into her cleavage before taking a mound into her hands and squeezing gently.

A groan vibrates in Clarke's throat, unable to leave her mouth as Lexa's tongue enters it. Lexa brings her fingers to the girl's now hard nipple and squeezes and pulls at it and Clarke has to break the kiss to let out a moan. Lexa slides down, kissing and her sucking her way down until her lips clasp over Clarke's other nipple. Almost immediately, one of Clarke's hands grips the back of Lexa's head, holding her there as she grinds into Lexa's thigh which has moved in between her own legs to press into Clarke's heat.

"Oh god, that feels so fucking good." Clarke husks, to Lexa's ministrations on her nipples or to her own grinding against her leg, Lexa isn't sure. She switches her attacks on Clarke's breasts, rolling her tongue against Clarke's other nipple now.

"Lexa..." Clarke breathes. "Fuck, touch me already."

Lexa abandons her breasts and peppers kisses across her stomach, nipping at the skin lightly here and there until she reaches the start of Clarke's royal blue shorts. She unbuttons the shorts and pulls them and her underwear down just a bit to kiss further down. Clarke bucks aggressively in retaliation for the teasing and Lexa chuckles. She sits up on her knees and slowly pulls Clarke's shorts and deep purple hip hugging panties down her legs and tosses them in a heap behind her.

Clarke spreads her legs invitingly for Lexa. She looks down at the new reveal, her mouth watering at the idea of touching, _tasting_ the gleaming pink muscle waiting for her. But not yet; Lexa has other plans for now.

She brings herself back halfway over Clarke's body and kisses her stomach some more. She works her way to Clarke's hip and Clarke is now writhing and whimpering underneath her. _Jackpot_ , Lexa thinks. She sucks and nips at Clarke's sensitive spot as Clarke's hands are unsure where they want to be: in Lexa's hair, on her back, gripping the sheets, or clutching the pillow.

Eventually, Clarke pulls her back up and slams her lips to Lexa's, inhaling heavily through her nose as she grinds her wet pussy onto Lexa's thigh and Lexa's moan sneaks out from the gaps between their lips as Clarke's juices leave Lexa's leg slick. Clarke breaks from the kiss to lets out a long moan as well and when Lexa can concentrate again, she latches onto her neck.

A little further into it and Clarke laughs. Lexa looks up at her with arched brows. "What's so funny?"

Clarke opens her eyes and looks down at Lexa. "I never would have imagined _this_ being how I'd start off my birthday."

"It's your birthday?" Lexa asks, a crooked and mischievous smile on her face that doesn't go unnoticed by Clarke. "I'll make sure we start it off pleasingly." At that she finally slips her fingers down until they hit the heat and wetness between Clarke's legs and a groan rips through the blonde's throat.

"Oh _fuck_." She breathes.

Lexa's fingers are immediately soaked in Clarke's arousal and she groans at the feeling of her soft folds. Clarke is rocking even more now and her nails are digging into Lexa's arm. Lexa circles her fingers around Clarke's clit and she thinks Clarke is probably drawing blood from her arm now.

"I need.." Clarke pants. "Lexa.. Please..."

"What do you need, Clarke?" Lexa asks.

"Your fingers... Inside of me..."

Lexa nods, deciding she did quite enough teasing already. She slips her middle finger into Clarke and the blonde all but yells out from the sensation. But it's not enough and Lexa knows this. She adds a second finger before Clarke even asks and Clarke's moans are loud and unrelenting as Lexa pumps her fingers into her at a steady rhythm.

"Another..." Clarke groans.

Lexa adds a third finger as she speeds up and curls her fingers into the rough front wall inside of Clarke and that's the end of it. A few more pumps and Clarke's last moan turns into a gasp. Lexa slows her fingers as Clarke rides the wave of her orgasm. Lexa doesn't give her much time to calm down; she slips her tongue into the folds and presses her mouth completely against her heat and the blonde is gasping for air.

"Fuck, _fuck_ , Lexa- don't stop." Clarke's words are endless and inconsequential, but it's absolute music to Lexa's ears and that along with Clarke's nails on her arm and in her hair pushing her deeper into her pussy are _very_ encouraging.

Lexa's experienced tongue works its patterns around and on Clarke's clit and she finds that the side to side rhythm gives her the best results. Clarke is grinding herself into Lexa's face and Lexa has to wrap her arms around the squirming blonde's thighs to keep it to a minimal. She dips her tongue into Clarke's entrance and her gasp is cut short.

"Shit, God - more." Clarke cries. "I'm so fucking close."

Lexa can't help the moans that vibrate in her own throat from the tangy taste of Clarke's come and the musky, heavenly scent filling her senses. She was getting even more drunk off of this girl's juices and her cries of pleasure.

She sucks Clarke's clit into her mouth and Clarke's back arches off of the bed as she comes again. When she drops back down, Lexa makes sure not to waste a single drop of the sweet nectar that is Clarke's come. Clarke grabs her shoulders and pulls her back up into a searing kiss and Lexa lets her taste herself as Clarke sucks on her tongue and moans quietly.

"Fuck that was amazing." She breathes heavily, sweat covering her forehead.

"Well I'm not done yet." Lexa says, kissing her hungrily.

Clarke pulls away. "You are for now. It's _my_ turn now." She flips them over, straddling the brunette now and cups both of Lexa's breasts giving them hard squeezes that causes the girl to yelp. Clarke brings her mouth to Lexa's neck but she pushes herself further into the pillow.

"I can't." She says. Clarke nods and doesn't question it, but kisses down to the top of her breast.

"Is this okay?" She asks and Lexa nods rapidly.

Clarke sucks the flesh into her mouth and Lexa throws her head back and lets out a pleasant sigh. She sees that Clarke has left a hickey there when she pulls away and brings Lexa's nipple into her mouth and Lexa's sigh is loud this time. She runs her hair in Clarke's hair reassuringly, letting her know how great it feels and Clarke's hand plays with her other nipple. When she swaps her hand for her mouth, it's just as fucking good and Lexa's head is starting to spin more than the alcohol is causing.

"Clarke..." Lexa sighs, pulling her up to face her and planting a kiss on her lips. "Put your mouth on me."

Clarke smirks drunkenly. Lexa's pretty sure the blonde is way more drunk than her and she finds hard to believe because _damn_ is she drunk. "Now you know how it feels, don't you?" Clarke teases. But instead of torturing her even more, she crawls down her body and pulls at Lexa's lacey black panties. She's way too drunk and impatient and hungry to tease much anyway. She throws her panties away and it gets stuck on the rod of her blue curtains, unnoticed by the two girls who are much more distracted by other things. Like Clarke's tongue in Lexa's pussy.

"Oh yeah.." Lexa breathes, throwing her head back into the pillow again when Clarke's warm tongue runs from her entrance to her clit and back down. When she starts moving it in circles around her clit, Lexa bucks and moans out her pleasure. "Don't stop that. _God_ , don't stop."

Her hand knots into Clarke's blonde locks and holds her against her core and Clarke spreads her legs wide to dig in more. Lexa's stomach is clenching as pleasure pools in her gut. She wraps her legs around Clarke and when Clarke pushes a finger into her entrance, she groans out loudly and comes hard into her mouth.

Just like Lexa, Clarke isn't done yet and doesn't let up even after Lexa's orgasm subsides. In record time, Lexa is coming into Clarke's waiting mouth again and tears prick her eyes from the intensity of it.

"Fuck, Clarke..." She heaves as she wipes away the unshed tears before Clarke sees. "Give me a break." Clarke climbs up and kisses her and Lexa can taste both herself, remnants of Clarke's come, and vodka still in her mouth. Clarke lays herself half of Lexa, her arm thrown tiredly across the naked girl under her. "Are you tired?"

"Yes and no." Clarke says. "I'm drunk."

"Me too." Lexa chuckles. "Too tired for more, though?"

Clarke looks up her and Lexa sees the patches of red marks she left on the girl's neck and chest. "No."

Lexa smirks and dips her hand between the girl's legs again and Clarke's eyes flutter closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr & Twitter @ itsthecommander


End file.
